<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And We All Fall Down by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563480">And We All Fall Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Romance, Titans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A titan attack nearly takes away everyone you love and care about in 845. You, your sister, and with the aid of fellow friends, plan on joining the Survey Corps. </p><p>However, the same titan who destroyed your family comes back and wreaks havoc all over again. You had never planned on it coming back. It was all talk to build up your determination. Now you're face to face with death. Watching your friends fall like flies, and you're sure you're next.</p><p>Do you give up?</p><p>Or do you avenge them?</p><p>- 2021 © Desirable -</p><p>(All original Attack on Titan characters belong to Hajime Isayama)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And We All Fall Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chronological events from Year 845, the first appearance of the colossal titan, to Year 850, the second appearance of the colossal titan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>845</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>We were so young that faithful when the world around us began to fall. Our parents, lifelong friends, and neighbors, were destined to never outlive us anyways. The shock always hurts, though. Titans, beasts, giant murderers, or whatever you chose to call them, roamed our city as if it belonged to them. They ate anyone they could get a hold of. They devoured what little faith we had in humanity. </p><p> </p><p>Where’s their empathy?</p><p> </p><p>Where’s their kindness?</p><p> </p><p>They look just like us. It’s almost uncanny. They must have some type of soul that we have…</p><p> </p><p>...right?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I’m crazy. It’s most likely the hysteria I’m undergoing after watching the house I called my home be crushed by a giant boulder. The family I loved, had been slaughtered in front of my own eyes. My father ripped in two, my mother an unidentifiable mess on the pavement, and my youngest brother somewhere in the stomach of a titan. It popped him in like candy.</p><p> </p><p>“(First)!” My sister yelled at me as we ran away from the monsters. She snapped me out of whatever trance I had been in. “We’re almost there!” </p><p> </p><p>In front of us were my friends, Eren and Mikasa. Eren was being carried by Hannes, a member of the Garrison Unit, while crying. We all just witnessed the death of his mother. Fortunately but unfortunately, the death of my family hadn’t shocked me enough to leave me immobile. </p><p> </p><p>Eren seemed the same as well. The death of his mother didn’t leave him speechless. He kept screaming for his mother who we all knew beyond the point of saving. Going back for her would be pointless, as a human’s dead body is heavier than its living. I learned that in anatomy class.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll kill you!” Eren beat on Hannes’ back as he screamed at the giant titan still looming over his house. “I’ll rip you to shreds!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren!” I yelled at the slightly younger boy, “Stop hitting him!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren directed his anger at me, “You just witnessed your family die and you’re mad that I’m hitting this <em> coward </em>? He could’ve saved them all!” He continued to relentlessly punch Hannes’ back, “Put me down and let me fight it!”</p><p> </p><p>I looked over at my sister, Anastasia. Her hair was tightened into a ponytail of (hair color). Her (eye color) orbs met mine and I could see the pain swirl around in them. Her (skin color) skin was cut and bruised from the debris flying after a breach at the walls. It no doubt matched mine. </p><p> </p><p>I grabbed her hand as we ran for our lives. </p><p> </p><p>Simultaneously, Eren’s words matched the ones in my head:</p><p> </p><p>“I will exterminate every titan on this planet!”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>Time flew by so fast. Soon, my friends and I were joining the military in hopes to make our world a better place. Even Eren’s best friend, Armin, tagged along. Together we trained hard and met new friends along the way despite how rough our times were there.</p><p> </p><p>“Jean,” I threw glares that could form daggers at the horse-faced man who was obviously flirting with my sister, “I advise you to get away from my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Jean threw his hands up and rolled his eyes, “Sina, (Name), calm down.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me, “There's enough of me to go around.”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes and went back to eating my potato. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think there’ll be more food when we join the Survey Corps?” Sasha asked me. She looked in my eyes with pleading despair. </p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it,” COnnie answered for me, “Didn’t you hear about the food shortage?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha gasped, “F-food shortage?” I watched with a smirk on my face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah,” I glanced at Connie who was trying not to crack up. “The biggest one we’ve ever had.” I pointed my finger at the potato in her hand, “That might be the last meal you’ll ever have, Potato Girl!”</p><p> </p><p>Connie bursted into a fit of giggles as Sasha practically started crying on the spot. Mikasa tried to calm the girl down as my sister lectured me on teasing people. </p><p> </p><p>I felt a familiar warmth sit beside me and I turned. My (eye color) orbs met teal ones and I couldn’t hide the smile on my face. “That wasn’t very nice of you.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged, “Nothing like a little teasing before ranking tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren laughed, “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we? I didn’t expect us to make it this far.”</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!” Jean yelled, listening in to our conversation, “What does that mean, Jaeger? I’ll fight you right here right now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Eren stood from the table and slammed his fist on it. “I’ll have you crying like a baby for the last time, horsey!”</p><p> </p><p>Jean gasped and next thing I know, the two were in the middle of a cafeteria, forehead to forehead. The two were practically steaming, just like old times.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll turn you upside down just like on that day on ODM training!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren had Jean in a chokehold after that, “You said you’d forget about that!”</p><p> </p><p>Cheers erupted in the cafeteria as people began to get rowdy. Connie was still laughing as Sasha was still crying. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and all but Eren and Jean went quiet. </p><p> </p><p>“E-Eren,” I called out quietly to warn him. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s all this ruckus, trainees?” Demanding the voice of no one other than Captain Levi.</p><p> </p><p>Jean and Eren stopped their bickering and faced the voice, only to be stunned and paralyzed in fear by the short figure in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>I stood up, “It was Sasha, sir! She let out some gas and we were just trying to find the culprit!” </p><p> </p><p>Sasha gasped and looked at me in shock. Connie slapped his hand over his mouth to quiet his new found need to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Levi turned to me and looked me in my eyes. “Very well,” He said and was exiting the cabin, “You all are lucky it’s your last day or I’d make you all clean until your hands fell off.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Number one? Mikasa, you should be proud of yourself!” Anastasia whined to Mikasa, “Come on! This causes for a celebration, no?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Mikasa said bluntly, “You never know when an attack might occur. I must stay alert to protect you all.” </p><p> </p><p>That killed whatever plans Anastasia had with Mikasa for the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Number three!” I shouted and twirled in a circle. “I’m number three!” I shook the shoulders of every comrade in sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up!” Jean huffed. “It’s not very teammate of you to brag!”</p><p>I stuck my tongue out at him and wiggled my hands at my ears. “That’s not what you’d be saying if you were top five, Kirstein.”</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but catch the stare of a peculiar girl. I turn my head to catch Annie looking me up and down. She ranked above me, along with Mikasa, which was not a surprise at all. She was still the quiet girl in our class despite these past three years of training. A mystery to all. She only seemed to indulge in conversations with Reiner and Bertholdt. I couldn’t remember if she came from the same village as them. Quite frankly, I was too intimidated to ask.</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head quickly when our eyes met and she wandered away from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>I raised my mug high, one foot on the table as I gave a toast to all my fellow trainees. “Today we part ways and become real soldiers!”</p><p> </p><p>Similar cheers of last night echo throughout the room. </p><p> </p><p>I sit back down in my seat and look at all my friends. Some of us would probably never see each other again.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t help but tear up at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, is Miss (Last) crying?” Jean said, causing all of their eyes to fall on me. “I think she’s gonna miss me!”</p><p> </p><p>Marco patted my back, “You don’t have to miss him, (First), he’s joining the corps!”</p><p> </p><p>Jean yelped, “What the hell, Marco! It was supposed to be a surprise!”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed and wiped my tears, “I certainly am still surprised, Kirstein.”</p><p> </p><p>Connie sighed, “I’m joining too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me as well!”</p><p> </p><p>“Us too!”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess Eren’s titan talk finally broke you guys, huh?” I chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Jean rolled his eyes, “Nah, the most attractive cadets are joining the Corps.” He smirked and set his eyes on Anastasia and me, “It would be sad if the two prettiest girls in our class didn’t get to see why they call me a horse-”</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia covered her ears, “La-la-la! I can’t hear you! Stop trying to taint my innocence, you monster!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ow, ow!” Jean groaned as Christa pinched his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Ymir snickered, “Some of us are meant to die virgins, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll make sure you die first then,” I bickered. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? I hope you’ll satisfy my needs before you make me perish, Titan Slayer!” Ymir fake wailed and threw her head back in a howl/ </p><p> </p><p>As much as I loved and appreciated that my friends were going to join me in the Survey Corps, I couldn’t shake the knowing feeling that at some point, I’d have to attend one of their funerals. I looked around the room at the familiar faces. I’d have to bury my own friends, much like I buried what remained of my family. They were my family now. Would I have to relieve that moment again? Would Eren? Would Mikasa?</p><p> </p><p>Would I have to bury the last blood I have? </p><p> </p><p>I turned to look at Anastasia as she still covered her ears to save herself from Jean’s flirtatious torture.</p><p> </p><p>I stare at my reflection in my cup of water. I hadn’t let the fact that Jean called me one of the prettiest girls in our class. Maybe I could find a noble to marry. Then perhaps I could convince him or her to buy my friends a home. My friends weren’t that terrible looking. </p><p> </p><p>Especially Christa and Mikasa. However, I doubt Ymir would let Christa marry anyone but herself. Mikasa seems to be wrapped around Eren to even have thoughts about anyone else. I snorted. Jean’s attempts to make Mikasa jealous by flirting with my sister don’t go unnoticed by me. I know exactly what he’s doing.</p><p> </p><p>Staring deep into my own eyes, I shook myself out of whatever I was thinking about. I couldn’t doubt myself now. I couldn’t give up now. Could I really be thinking of letting Hans’ death slip past me? My mother’s? My father’s? I have to avenge them.</p><p> </p><p>I have to.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>850</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is so boring!” I whined. I was stationed on the wall with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and my sister. We were, a gift by the Gods really, in a squadron together. “How come we have to just watch?” </p><p> </p><p>Armin looked over the wall, watching as three to four-meter titans scratched at its exterior. “I'd rather be bored than be dead. Look at them!”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re practically idiots,” Anastasia grunted. She picked up a pebble off of the wall and dropped it. With her precision, it hit one of the titans on the head and it looked up. It roared in anger and scratched at the wall with more determination. However, it tired itself out within seconds. “See?”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot or not, I want to be down there killing <em> them </em> , not killing <em> time </em>!” I stomped and huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia walked up beside me, “I agree with (First). This is an absolute waste of time.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa shook her head. “We’re on the lookout. Just be grateful that Armin and I haven’t had to prepare your funerals,” she hid her mouth behind her red scarf, “yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean, Ackermann?” I growled, “Think you’re gonna be planning <em> my </em> funeral?” I threw my finger up at her accusingly, “I’ll make you into titan seed!” </p><p> </p><p>Anastasia laughed at my antics as Mikasa ignored them, swinging her feet back and forth over the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Eren looked over at the city below. “At least humanity is getting back on its feet, right?”</p><p> </p><p>I was underneath Mikasa when I heard him say that. She had me pinned in mere seconds after I tried to surprise attack her. “I guess. It’s been five years since the… appearance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he’ll ever come back?” Armin asked as he peered over the wall in the opposite direction of Eren.</p><p> </p><p>“If he does, I’ll murder him with my bare hands!” I said as I continued to fight Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckled,</p><p> </p><p>“We’d win for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>ZAP!</em> </b> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>